Dieser eine Tag
by georgieteddy
Summary: Erinnerung an einen Tag in der Kindheit eines Mannes, der sein Leben für immer verändert hat.


Author's Note: Ich weiß, die Story ist ein bisschen komisch. Vielleicht gefällt sie ja trotzdem irgendjemandem?  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm. Das ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Ich würde mal behaupten an sämtlichen vorkommenden Onkeln und Tanten, sowie an Eddy, Mel und Manuel und dem alten Mann im Dorf bin ich schuld. Die Story ist mehr oder weniger direkt (eher weniger) von JKR und bei der Hauptperson gehts schon gar nicht mehr direkter..  
  
  
  
A day's story  
  
  
  
Das Sonnenlicht schien warm auf meine Haut. Es war ein wunderschöner Januartag, aber es war eisig kalt. Mit meinen Eltern besuchte ich in Nottingham meinen Onkel und meine Tante Alicia.  
  
  
  
Ich stand am Grab meines einzigen Cousins Eddy. Meine Verwandten waren schon gegangen, also stand ich dort ganz allein mit meinen Erinnerungen. Eddy war mein bester Freund gewesen, ich hatte ihn sehr geliebt, und jetzt vermisste ich ihn.  
  
  
  
Als meine Eltern mir von seinem Tod erzählt hatten. war ich so geschockt und traurig gewesen, dass ich einfach losgerannt war. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ich jedoch schon wieder zurück. Mein Vater lächelte. „Ist nicht so gut im Dezember im Schlafanzug durch die Gegend zu laufen, wie?" Er wollte mich aufheitern, aber ich lief einfach an ihm vorbei, weiter in mein Zimmer. Ich stand lange vor meinem Fenster und sah wie der Schnee leise vom Himmel fiel und den Boden bedeckte.  
  
Eddy war zwei Jahre älter gewesen, als ich. Er hatte mit seinen Eltern in der gleichen Straße gewohnt. Im Mai waren seine Eltern mit ihm nach Nottingham gezogen, wo sie ein Haus geerbt hatten.  
  
Ich fühlte mich allein und leer. In unserem Dorf gab es viele Kinder, aber wir wohnten außerhalb und bis zum Dorf war es von unseren Bauernhöfen einfach zu weit. Unsere Eltern ließen uns nicht allein ins Dorf.  
  
Aber dann, Ende Juli, zog eine neue Familie auf Eddys Hof. Sie hatten zwei Kinder, Mel und Manuel mit denen ich mich schnell anfreundete.  
  
Mit Eddy telefonierte ich trotzdem jede Woche. Er erzählte mir von seinem neuen Haus, von seinem großen Zimmer und vom Wald, den er von seinem Zimmerfenster aus sah.  
  
Im August fuhren wir dann nach Nottingham und besuchten Tante Alicia, Onkel Edward und Eddy.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen am ersten Tag zeigte mir Eddy als erstes seinen Lieblingsbaum. Es war eine uralte, mächtige Eiche. Sie stand am Rand des Waldes. Einen halben Meter über dem Boden klaffte ein Loch, in das wir kletterten. Es war groß genug für uns beide. Eddy sagte, es sei seine Höhle. Er hatte sie gemütlich mit Wolldecken ausgelegt und auch vor dem Eingang hing eine Decke. Bis wir die Glocke zum Abendessen hörten, saßen wir darin.  
  
Während dieser zwei Wochen waren wir ständig in der Höhle. Wir spielten, picknickten und unterhielten uns über alles Mögliche. Ich erzählte Eddy von meinen neuen Freunden und er erzählte Geschichten über Drachen, die in diesem Wald gelebt hatten. Unsere Eltern hatten uns verboten, weiter in den Wald zu gehen, sie fanden es zu gefährlich. Obwohl wir in dem Verbot keinen Sinn sahen, befolgten wir es. Wir wollten ja gar nicht in den Wald. Die Baumhöhle, der große freie Platz zwischen dem Haus und dem Wald und das alte, geheimnisvolle Haus reichten uns zum Spielen.  
  
Wir waren beide sehr traurig, als ich wieder nach Hause fahren musste.  
  
Am letzten Abend saßen wir nicht in unserer Höhle. Eddy hatte mich überredet, mit ihm in den Wald zu gehen. Zuerst hatte ich Einwände gehabt, aber dann hatte Eddy gesagt: „Komm schon! Das ist unser geheimes Abenteuer. Wer weiß, wann wir uns das nächste Mal sehen." „Spätestens an Weihnachten", hatte ich entgegnet.  
  
Wir gingen in den Wald und Eddy zeigte mir eine Stelle, an der früher Drachen gelebt hatten. Ich bekam Angst, aber Eddy sagte, alle Drachen seien vor über hundert Jahren an einer seltsamen Krankheit gestorben. Es war unheimlich, so allein im Wald. Eddy hatte nie Angst. Er war mutig. Ich habe ihn immer dafür bewundert.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fuhr ich mit meinen Eltern nach Hause. Eddy lief noch ein Stück hinter dem Auto her. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sah.  
  
  
  
Ich sah ein letztes Mal auf das Grab hinab, auf dem Blumensträuße und Kränze lagen. Wir hatten auch einen Kranz machen lassen, auf dem stand:  
  
  
  
Eddy  
  
Geliebter Neffe und Cousin  
  
In ewiger Liebe und Freundschaft  
  
Tante Agatha, Onkel Frederic und dein Cousin  
  
  
  
Ich hatte nicht gewollt, dass mein Name auf dem Kranz stand. Jetzt wußte ich selbst nicht mehr, warum nicht. Der Kranz war ein Abschiedsgeschenk. Vielleicht war der Grund, dass mein Name nicht auf diesem Kranz stand der, dass ich nicht Abschied nehmen wollte. Ich wollte mich nicht von meinem besten Freund verabschieden - für immer. Meine Eltern ließen mich gewähren.  
  
  
  
Ich ging langsam zum Auto zurück. Meine Eltern warteten schon auf mich. Ich setzte mich neben meine Mutter und sie nahm mich in den Arm. Dann fuhr mein Vater los.  
  
Als wir ins Haus meiner Tante kamen, war es dort furchtbar still. Mein Onkel fragte: „Willst du nach oben gehen und dich ein bisschen hinlegen?" Ich stieg die Treppe hinauf. Ich wollte nicht in Eddys Zimmer gehen, aber noch weniger wollte ich bei den Erwachsenen bleiben.  
  
Also setzte ich mich mitten im Raum auf den Boden. Ich saß lange Zeit ganz ruhig da. Irgendwann stand ich auf und ging leise aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und verließ das Haus durch die Hintertür, damit die Erwachsenen mich nicht bemerkten.  
  
Ich rannte hinüber zum Baum, in dem unsere Höhle lag und kletterte hinein. Hier fühlte ich mich besser. Es war stockdunkel. Meine Eltern hatten mir verboten, das Haus zu verlassen, doch ich konnte nicht länger in diesem Zimmer sitzen, das mir ohne Eddy riesig vorkam. Ich wußte auch nicht, warum ich plötzlich keinen Schritt mehr machen konnte, ohne dass mein Vater oder meine Mutter in der Nähe waren. In der Höhle war es warm und gemütlich. Ich wühlte mich in die Decken und schlief bald ein.  
  
  
  
Als ich aufwachte, wusste ich erst nicht, wo ich war. Mir war kalt und um mich herum war ein unheimliches Tosen. Langsam erfasste ich die Situation. Ich saß in der Baumhöhle und draußen war ein furchtbares Gewitter losgebrochen. Die Decke, die vor der Öffnung hing war völlig durchnässt und flatterte im Wind. Es war immer noch dunkel draußen, aber ich konnte durch den Regen ein schwaches Licht erkennen. Es kam vom Haus. Sie suchten wohl nach mir. Ich rief nach meinen Eltern, aber der Sturm verschluckte mein Rufen einfach. Ich schrie weiter und wünschte mir, Eddy wäre bei mir, denn Eddy hatte nie Angst gehabt. Zitternd und weinend blieb ich in der Höhle sitzen. Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich das Wetter wieder beruhigt. Blitz und Donner waren verschwunden und es war nur noch das Plätschern des Regens zu hören. Die Decke vor dem Eingang wurde noch leicht vom Wind bewegt.  
  
Schließlich schlief ich durch das monotone Geräusch des Regens wieder ein, doch ich schlief nicht lange.  
  
Ein Grollen direkt über mir riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Ich starrte in die seltsam grün leuchtenden Augen eines großen Tiers. Zuerst dachte ich, es sei ein Hund. Es hatte dunkles Fell und einen langen Schwanz.  
  
Ein alter Mann aus dem Dorf kam mir in den Sinn. Er erzählte immer Geschichten über gefährliche Tiere, die er bekämpft hatte. Wenn ich mit meinen Eltern im Dorf war, versuchte ich immer, so viele von seinen Geschichten zu hören, wie ich konnte. Die Leute im Dorf sagten, es gäbe keines dieser Tiere wirklich, aber damit war ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich lag da wie erstarrt und dachte an die Geschichten des alten Mannes.  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was für ein Tier das war, das da knurrend über mir stand, aber es sah sehr gefährlich aus. Warum griff es mich nicht an? Es stand nur da und starrte mir in die Augen.  
  
Plötzlich machte es einen Sprung auf meine Kehle zu. Ich schrie vor Überraschung und Entsetzen auf riss meinen Arm hoch um es abzuwehren. Es versenkte seine Zähne in meinen Arm und schüttelte ihn. Ein furchtbarer Schmerz schoss heftig durch meinen Arm. Ich schrie noch lauter, doch die Bestie ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Dann fühlte ich nichts mehr und im nächsten Augenblick wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. 


End file.
